marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 270
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Wilberforce * Senator Races and Species: * * * * Zundamites * Locations: * ** *** *** Johnny Storm's Loft * ** ** Hanover * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Johnny went hunting for and found his current apartment in . * This is not Alicia Masters, but a Skrull spy named Lyja. As explained in , she was sent to Earth to infiltrate the Fantastic Four while posing as the Thing's girlfriend. Because the Thing is absent from the group at this time, she began pursuing a relationship with the Human Torch in order to maintain close ties with the Fantastic Four. * "Alicia" begins talking about her long lasting relationship with Ben Grimm: ** The pair began dating after the Fantastic Four defeated her step-father the Puppet Master in ** She mentions how the Thing has remained on Battleworld following the Secret Wars. In , the Thing decided to stay on Battleworld because he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms at will. Ben's adventures on Battleworld are chronicled in - . ** Alicia was tortured by Annihilus while the Fantastic Four were in the Negative Zone in - ** Alicia was seen recovering and sorting out her relationship with Ben in - . * Sue talks about how she miscarried her second child, some facts about this: ** Sue and Reed conceived their second child while exploring the Negative Zone in . She did not discover she was pregnant until . ** As established in due to her unique physiology, Sue's pregnancies are potentially lethal to both her and the child she is carrying. She succeeded in giving birth to Franklin thanks to energies taken from the Cosmic Control Rod of Annihilus. ** This wasn't the case with Sue's second child, who died during childbirth in . ** However, years later Franklin used his powers to bring the baby back to life and give Sue a second chance at this pregnancy in . Sue gave birth to her second child, Valeria, with the assistance of Doctor Doom in . * The alien slave of Terminus is identified as a member of the Zundamite race in . * That same handbook also identifies Terminus as a member of the Fonabi race. However this is not correct, as revealed in , Terminus is actually a member of the Termini a race of world destroyers created by the Terminex. * Following his defeat here, Terminus resurfaces in , however prior to this the Deviant known as Jorro poses as Terminus in - where he clashes with the Avengers and decimates the Savage Land for a time. Jorro's deception is revealed in . * This issue also marks the humble beginnings of She-Hulk's long running relationship with Wyatt Wingfoot. This romance lasts until . * This marks Wyatt's return to participating regularly in the adventures of the Fantastic Four. The last time Wyatt was ever present with the FF was between - when he took a break from his studies to help Johnny try and free Crystal and the Inhumans from behind the Negative Zone Barrier they were trapped in at the time, and later battled the cosmic powered Doctor Doom. * Following this story, Reed appears in - where Reed and the Illuminati confront Iron Man about his drinking problem as well as help him deal with the Pride. The rest of the Fantastic Four next appear in a cameo in . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Jason Teller, Calvin Zeebler, Daniel Witherspoon, Todd Rasmusun, Barton Sullivan, (Name and Address Witheld Upon Request), LeRoy Maddison, Susan Gimble, and Stan Lee. * The letters page reveals HUBERT's Acronym is explained | Recommended = | Links = }}